Les nouvelles statues de Poudlard
by Bluebell42
Summary: Énorme crossover, je sais pas dans quoi je me suis engagée. Sherlock et John entrent dans leur troisième année à Poudlard, avec de nouveaux élèves, un troisième frère Holmes, un professeur étrange, et des statues vraiment très bizarres dans le Parc de Poudlard. Potterwholock avec des miettes de Bondlock dedans. Et ptéte des ships, on verra.
1. Nouvelle année et TARDIS buté

**1.**

" Allez John, dépêche-toi un peu, on va être en retard ! "

Hé voilà, tous les ans c'était la même chose. La même course contre la montre pour ne pas manquer le Poudlard Express, ça en devenait lassant tant c'était prévisible, pensa John. Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre sa sœur, alors que la familière grille se dressait enfin devant eux.

" C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Harriet. Passe le premier. "

Armé de son chariot à bagages lourd de toutes ses fournitures, John se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le portail et courut de l'autre côté, vers l'accueillante et animée voie 9 3/4. La locomotive du Poudlard Express crachait une fumée blanche et compacte, pas de doute, le départ était proche. Le jeune garçon prit son hibou et se dirigea vers le train d'un pas peu assuré. Une voix grave et familière l'apostropha :

" John. "

Il se retourna, oui, c'était lui. Toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi mystérieux, il n'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente, celle où ils étaient devenus amis contre toute attente, inséparables malgré leurs caractères si différents et leurs maisons opposées. Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage de John.

" Salut, Sherlock !

- J'ai trouvé deux places dans ce wagon, je suis descendu pour t'attendre, j'étais persuadé que tu serais en retard, une fois de plus, et on dirait bien que j'ai eu raison.

- Contre toute attente, plaisanta John. Allez, montons avant que le train parte sans nous ! "

Avant de grimper dans le wagon, John vit Harriet rejoindre son amie Clara et aperçut quelques nouvelles têtes, de futurs premières années apeurés. Il les regarda affectueusement, se rappelant sa timidité et son excitation deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il était un de ces petits nouveaux, lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore mis le pied à Poudlard. Soudain, il remarqua une silhouette connue. Il se tourna vers Sherlock :

" Alors comme ça, ton petit frère entre à Poudlard cette année ? "

Quentin était le plus jeune des frères Holmes, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Sherlock qu'à Mycroft physiquement parlant, mais possédait le caractère des deux frères réunis. Petit, maigre, les cheveux noirs et de grandes lunettes vissées sur le visage, il semblait perdu au milieu de la foule. Sherlock répondit :

" Oui il semblerait. J'ai failli jeter un sort de mutisme à Mycroft pour lui éviter de passer tout l'éte à déballer en long en large et en travers les bienfaits d'être un Serdaigle et ô combien il serait fier d'y voir son petit frère chéri. Dégoûtant. "

John sourit. Décidément, les rapports entre les deux frères ne s'étaient pas arrangés. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Quentin : il avait le visage inquiet et semblait en quête d'une figure amicale. Au moment où John allait l'inviter à monter dans le train avec eux, un quatrième année qu'il avait déjà croisé furtivement dans les couloirs de Poudlard l'apostropha joyeusement, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

" Hé bien, voilà qui fut rapide, souffla John.

- Hum ? Ah, oui, James, constata Sherlock en les voyant partir. C'est un Gryffondor, ami de la famille, son père travaillant au ministère avec le mien, nous connaissons leur fils depuis notre plus tendre enfance, bien que je ne le fréquente pas beaucoup, il semble curieusement bien s'entendre avec Quentin.

- Oh, je vois. Tant mieux pour Q., il se sentira moins perdu. "

Le temps d'achever leur conversation et le train siffla, annonçant son départ. Sherlock se tourna vers John :

" Tu viens ? "

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur wagon, déjà rempli de leurs condisciples, des têtes connues de la maison Poufsouffle, qui avaient fini par accepter Sherlock dans leur cercle, le voyant fréquenter John de plus en plus fréquemment.

" Greg, Sally ! Vous allez bien ? "

John serra chaleureusement la main de Greg Lestrade, un cinquième année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et préfet de leur maison, John l'appréciait beaucoup, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas pour Sally, une fille à la peau mate et au visage sévère qui regardait sans cesse Sherlock avec un air de méfiance et de défi. Il lui serra également la main, un peu plus furtivement. Par politesse, il demanda :

" Où est Anderson ?

- Oh, il semble qu'il ait décidé de changer de wagon quand il a appris que le taré serait des nôtres " , déclara Sally d'une voix posée et railleuse.

Ça y est, ça commence, se dit John. Et il était sûr que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Sherlock qui s'était assis sans un mot était plongé dans un petit parchemin. A la mention du terme 'taré', il avait doucement relevé la tête, scruté Sally, et déclarait à présent :

" Toujours le mot agréable, ma chère Sally. Je comprends qu'il soit plus simple de s'acharner sur ma personne que de reconnaître que tu t'es faite lamentablement quitter avant de monter dans le train, je le vois à tes yeux gonflés et à ce magnifique pendentif, qui ornait jadis ton cou et qui dépasse maintenant de la poche de ta jupe. Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de ne pas casser la chaîne, l'or pur, ça ne se paie pas en Noises. "

La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin : " Espèce de petit...

- D'autres insultes ? Je crois que j'ai vaguement compris que tu ne m'appréciais pas, on ne va pas y passer tout notre trajet. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Sherlock ! Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît_;_ l'avertit John_._

_-_ Tu sais Watson, l'apostropha Sally, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me défendre, je sais pertinemment que tu es du côté de ce psychopathe, je n'ai ni besoin de ta pitié ni des excuses que tu pourrais me donner à sa place, je préfère fuir chaque endroit qu'il pourrit de sa présence. On se reverra dans notre salle commune, peut-être. "

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le wagon en claquant la porte, laissant John et Greg interdits, tandis que Sherlock s'était déjà replongé dans son parchemin, peu préoccupé par les événements. Le jeune Poufsouffle se leva de son siège et se planta devant son ami :

" Tu es fier de toi ? "

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais deux premières années entrèrent au même moment dans le compartiment, l'un était un garçon brun et chétif, et l'autre une jeune fille aux traits doux, coiffée d'une queue de cheval.

" Oh, pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle en voyant la scène qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Jim et moi nous nous sommes perdus, et je crois que nous ne sommes toujours pas sur le bon chemin...

_- _Pas de problème " la rassura Mike, un autre Poufsouffle et ami de John. Il se leva de son siège et déclara "Je vais vous guider, je voulais justement aller m'acheter quelques friandises au chariot, après vous mademoiselle ?

- Hooper. Molly Hooper " lui répondit la jeune fille avec un franc sourire.

John, qui était resté planté devant Sherlock pendant ce temps le regarda une dernière fois et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Greg. A quoi bon.

" Alors Greg, qui crois-tu que nous aurons en Défense contre les forces du mal cette année ? "

En effet, malgré tous les évènements passés, la légende n'avait jamais changé, et par crainte ou superstition, chaque enseignant quittait son poste dès son année terminée. Leur pratique de la matière restait assez hétéroclite et chaque année réservait aux élèves de nouvelles surprises.

" Je ne sais pas, répondit son camarade. J'ai entendu dire qu'Hudson n'avait trouvé personne pour l'instant, je me demande ce qu'elle va nous dénicher, et comment elle va nous justifier ça.

- J'ai déjà hâte d'y être... Et l'équipe de Quidditch alors ? Quand lances-tu les qualifications ? "

Ils continuèrent à bavarder longuement, tandis que Sherlock lisait toujours en silence. Au fur et à mesure que le train les amenaient à leur destination, les élèves défilaient dans le wagon. Ils accueillirent chacun de leurs camarades : Soo-Lin, Henry, Jennifer, Carl, Eddie, parmi d'autres, échangeant quelques mots sur leurs vacances respectives. Bientôt, le ciel s'assombrit, les robes de sorciers sortirent des valises, et tous se préparèrent à retrouver Poudlard. Sherlock roula enfin son parchemin, il le glissa dans sa poche, adressa un sourire à John et lui dit :

" Hé bien, allons-y. "

* * *

**2.**

Le TARDIS s'était une fois de plus emballé. Le Docteur courait tout autour de la console, brandissant son tournevis sonique et essayant de calmer les explosions qui retentissaient ça et là. Donna observait son manège, mi-inquiète mi-amusée :

" Allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ?

- Comme si je le savais ! Hurla le Docteur au dessus du vacarme ambiant. Le TARDIS a l'air de disjoncter totalement, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Ça lui arrive de temps en temps.

- De temps en temps ? Vous voulez dire comme toutes les fois où nous atterrissons à un endroit différent que celui que vous me promettez ? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oh taisez-vous ! Répondit-il en se jetant sur une des centaines de manivelles de la console.

- Non mais dites-donc l'alien, je vous prierai de me parler sur un autre ton !

- Venez m'aider au lieu de vous moquer de mon magnifique vaisseau ! Là, tirez ce levier, oui, celui-ci, merci. Voilà, il semble se calmer. "

Et c'était vrai. Les étincelles s'étaient arrêtées, et le bruit familier de la machine qui atterrissait retentit. Il y eut un léger choc, Donna eut le temps de s'agripper à une barrière.

" Ça y est, c'est terminé ?

- Oui et non, déclara gravement le Seigneur du Temps. Nous avons certes atterri, mais la question est de savoir où, et surtout pourquoi le TARDIS nous a amenés ici... Je pense qu'il y a encore beaucoup de mystères à lever, oui comme à chaque fois me direz-vous.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous avez la frousse, Docteur ?

Moi ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous voyagez avec un alien de plus de 900 ans qui a vu plus de la moitié de l'univers et voyagé dans peut-être toute l'Histoire ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : allons-y ! "


	2. Echange de regards et statues agitées

**Et voici venir le second chapitre, qui part toujours autant dans tous les sens comme vous pouvez le voir. Peut-être arriverais-je à construire une histoire crédible à la fin, qui sait ? Bonne lecture, pour mon peu de lecteurs.**

* * *

**3.**

La Répartition était terminée depuis longtemps et le repas touchait à sa fin. John somnolait au dessus de son assiette. Il se sentait seul à la table des Poufsouffle, malgré Carl et Mike qui tentaient de l'intégrer à leur conversation. En face de lui, Greg essayait de faire le relais entre Anderson et Sally, qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole, il avait l'air désespéré. John lui lança un pâle sourire d'encouragement. Il jeta un œil à la table des Serdaigle, pour voir Mycroft serrer le plus de mains possible, en jurant aux première années de tout faire pour rendre leur année confortable, tout en mangeant l'énorme part de gâteau qu'il s'était accordé au dessert. Chez les Serpentard, Sherlock semblait plongé dans son fameux "palais mental", tandis que le petit Jim, que le Choixpeau avait envoyé dans la maison, tentait d'ouvrir vainement le dialogue avec lui. Enfin, du côté des Gryffondor, John vit Q et James absorbés dans une grande conversation. Au moins, eux ne s'ennuyaient pas. Son regard fut attiré par un cinquième année qui l'observait en coin. Il avait les traits durs, et quelques cicatrices sur le visage. John tenta de se rappeler son nom, en vain. Il sortit de sa poche sa petite plume de voyage et son parchemin et griffonna à l'intention de son ami :

_C'est qui ce garçon, juste à côté de Sarah, à la table des Gryffondor ? -JW_

Sherlock possédait le même parchemin. Les deux objets n'étaient pas plus grands qu'une main et Sherlock les avait enchantés pour qu'ils s'effacent presque aussitôt le message rédigé, ils permettaient ainsi aux deux amis de communiquer. Ce n'était pas très correct envers le règlement bien évidemment, mais ce moyen de parler leur avait sauvé la vie maintes fois pendant des cours ennuyeux (Sherlock se montrait particulièrement bavard lorsqu'il était en cours d'astronomie). La réponse fut rapide et John vit l'écriture soignée et régulière de Sherlock apparaître sur le parchemin déchiré et tâché :

_Un certain Sebastien Moran, fauteur de troubles notoire, ayant manqué plusieurs fois de se faire renvoyer. Apparemment il n'est pas bon de s'opposer à lui. -SH_

_Pour quelle raison ? -JW_

_Des bruits de couloirs racontent qu'il aurait agressé un professeur -SH_

John se retint de glapir de stupeur. Il releva doucement les yeux vers le dénommé Moran, qui continuait de le scruter d'un regard froid. Le jeune Poufsouffle reprit son parchemin.

_En tout cas, j'ai l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser, je ne suis pas sûr d'être ravi de cette information -JW_

Sherlock sortit de sa torpeur et John le vit regarder en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Comme d'habitude, aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage du jeune homme, mais John avait la conviction que ce détail le troublait. Il connaissait son ami très protecteur : n'avait-il pas en effet défendu John plus d'une fois les années précédentes lors d'altercations ? Les yeux de Sherlock allèrent de Sebastian à John, et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de John, le Poufsouffle lui sourit chaleureusement en désignant son parchemin.

_Hé, tout ira bien. Ce n'est peut-être juste qu'une impression. -JW_

_Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai. Il te regarde avec un mélange de satisfaction et de cruauté qui me déplaisent sans que je sache déduire pourquoi -SH_

_Allez, fais une pause Monsieur le détective, et mange un peu de dessert au moins, je ne t'ai rien vu ingurgiter de toute la soirée -JW_

_Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ces futilités, je me suis plutôt rassasié en étudiant tous les première années de la table, je sais tout d'eux, ils sont si transparents -SH_

John rit doucement, typiquement Sherlock. Il allait rédiger sa réponse lorsqu'une autre, beaucoup plus troublante apparut, d'une écriture inconnue :

_Non, pas tous. Absolument pas tous. Et c'est tant mieux, j'ai tant à vous faire découvrir. -JM_

Sherlock et John relevèrent la tête au même moment et se regardèrent avec surprise. Apparemment, le message était parvenu aux deux élèves, et il semblait que son origine restait aussi un mystère pour Sherlock. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. John allait reprendre sa plume, lorsqu'un verre tinta. L'heure du discours d'Hudson. Il rangea sa plume et son parchemin dans les poches de sa robe et concentra son regard vers la table des professeurs, sans se départir d'un sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Mrs Hudson, leur directrice se leva une fois que le silence fut établi. C'était une toute petite femme, toujours habillée de belles robes bleues et de chapeaux extravagants. Elle était à la tête de l'école depuis une dizaine d'années et il ne fallait pas se fier à son air chaleureux, car elle savait faire preuve d'autorité et de discipline lorsque cela était nécessaire. John avait appris de la bouche de Sherlock qu'ils se connaissaient, une amie de la famille Holmes que Sherlock, seulement âgé de 10 ans à l'époque avait aidée. Une sombre histoire de mari devenu mage noir dont John n'avait osé demander les détails. Ainsi, lui, et depuis l'année précédente, John, avaient parfois le droit de venir boire le thé dans son bureau. Elle leur offrait des biscuits, réprimandait souvent Sherlock pour les expériences qu'il menait hors du cachot réservé aux potions, les tenait informés des dernières actualités concernant le ministère de la magie et le monde magique en général, et ne cessait de déclarer à John à quel point elle était heureuse que Sherlock se soit enfin fait un ami. John voyait Mrs Hudson comme la mère que Sherlock n'avait jamais voulu avoir, et trouvait leur relation touchante.

La voix de Mrs Hudson retentit dans la Grande Salle, tirant John de ses pensées.

" Chers élèves, soyez les bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! "

* * *

**4.**

" Alors Docteur, avez-vous enfin trouvé où nous avions bien pu atterrir ? " demanda Donna. Adossée à un arbre depuis une bonne demi-heure, elle regardait le Docteur s'agiter tout autour d'elle, tentant d'analyser chaque brin d'herbe à l'aide de son tournevis sonique et ne récoltant que des bruits sinistres.

" C'est incroyable, ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant... Nous avons vraisemblablement atterri dans un univers parallèle dépourvu de tout matériel électronique, le tournevis refuse de fonctionner correctement et le TARDIS semble complètement endormi. Cependant, il règne ici des forces différentes, un peu comme si...

- Comme si quoi ?

- Comme s'il y avait de la magie dans l'air.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que la magie existe ? Les sorcières aux longs nez sur leurs balais ? Abracadabra, les potions, les verrues ?

- Vous les humains, vous êtes tellement abreuvés de clichés dans vos livres d'images. Non, c'est différent, la magie n'existe pas, pas dans notre dimension en tout cas, mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, ici ce n'est plus notre monde, nous ne sommes plus soumis aux mêmes lois. Nous ne sommes ni dans le passé ni dans le futur. Imaginez-vous faire des bulles de savon et considérez chaque bulle comme un univers différent, et vous aurez plus ou moins une idée de la multitude de dimensions qui coexistent.

- Tout ce que j'entends c'est blablablabla-charabia de voyageur dans le temps et l'espace, mais ce que je n'entends pas encore c'est : quand allons-nous entrer dans ce magnifique château derrière nous, auquel vous n'avez même pas daigné jeter un oeil ? " dit Donna dans un sourire en pointant sa tête vers Poudlard

Le Docteur se retourna et considéra le bâtiment. Il se gratta le derrière de la tête, mettant en total désordre ses cheveux, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas totalement où le TARDIS avait bien pu le porter et pour quelle raison.

" Je suppose que vous avez raison ma chère Donna, le mieux est encore d'aller voir quelle têtes ont les habitants de cette dimension, quelle langue ils parlent et ce qu'ils portent. Ensuite je verrais comment utiliser mon papier psychique pour m'installer ici. Le TARDIS ne semble pas décidé à repartir de toute façon, déclara le Docteur d'une voix qui se voulait assurée

- Bien, alors en route homme de l'espace ! " Dit Donna en lui prenant le bras.

Ils laissèrent le TARDIS dans la Forêt, où, ils espéraient du moins, personne n'irait fouiner.

Ils se trompaient.

Trop occupés à discuter en traversant le parc du château, ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux statues qui bordaient les allées. Lorsqu'ils leur eurent tourné le dos, les statues bougèrent, très doucement. Imperceptiblement.


	3. Inconnus et bibliothèque

**Voici venir le Chapitre 3 ! Oui l'histoire met du temps, énormément de temps à commencer, mais j'ai tellement de choses à traiter que je préfère poser tranquillement tous mes personnages. Promis, je ne mettrai pas autant de temps à écrire le Chapitre 4, j'ai encore beaucoup beaucoup d'idées, pourvu que ça dure ! Bonne lecture à mes 3 lecteurs, j'espère que la lecture ne sera pas désagréable (mais nous ne sommes jamais contents de ce que l'on fait, c'est pas nouveau ^^)**

* * *

**5.**

Le discours d'Hudson tendait vraiment à s'éterniser, pensa Sherlock. Toutes ces idioties sur le quidditch, les préfets, les cours, le tout agrémenté des remarques irritantes du dénommé Jim qui l'ennuyait profondément depuis qu'il avait choisi de se placer à côté de lui pour le festin. Tout cela était exagérément agacant. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter toutes ces balivernes, il devait se rendre au plus vite à la bibliothèque afin d'entreprendre des recherches plus poussées sur le dénommé Sebastien Moran. Il profiterait de l'agitation provoquée par la sortie de centaines d'élèves hors de la Grande Salle pour s'éclipser, comme à son habitude. Il devrait prévenir John, sa présence était requise, évidemment. C'est lorsqu'il sortit sa plume et son parchemin en voulant écrire à son ami que deux événements se produisirent successivement : la porte située à gauche de la table des professeurs s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant apparaître deux individus plus bizarres l'un que l'autre, tandis que l'immense porte de la Grande Salle s'entrouvrit dans un grincement. Une jeune fille brune habillée très élégamment entra d'un pas décidé, sa baguette à la main, faisant léviter sa lourde valise et le panier de son chat derrière elle. L'esprit du jeune homme se mit immédiatement en marche. _Seize ans, demi-vélane, très probablement renvoyée de l'école de magie Beauxbâtons dont elle a gardé le foulard bleu caractéristique. N'a rien à faire ici. Au vu de l'air pincé d'Hudson, sa présence n'est pas appréciée_. Bien évidemment, tous les regards étaient d'ores et déjà tournés vers cette apparition irréelle, et tous les garçons à l'exception de Sherlock se retournaient sur son passage. Elle se tournait régulièrement vers l'un ou l'autre et leur souriait, entraînant dans son sillage sourires des sujets masculins et regards noirs de leurs petites amies. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la table des Serpentard et qu'elle croisa le regard de Sherlock, son expression changea et son sourire laissa place à un rictus. Elle semblait vexée de l'effet, ou plutôt du non-effet qu'elle produisait sur le jeune homme. L'attraction produite par les vélanes était particulièrement fascinante, songeait-il. Elle était en effet très belle, et Sherlock subissait les effets du sortilège, engourdi. Il gardait cependant tout son esprit et ne lui laissait pas la satisfaction de le voir se ridiculiser comme tous les autres. Il posa sur elle un regard froid et inexpressif et se désintéressa d'elle.

Elle arriva enfin devant la table des professeurs. La directrice se leva, et lorsqu'elle s'adressa à elle, toute trace de son éternelle gentillesse avait disparu de sa voix :

" Irène Adler, je présume.

- Vous présumez bien ", répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Mrs Hudson s'adressa à Barrymore, le concierge :

" Ramenez donc le Choixpeau pour la demoiselle je vous prie. "

L'homme poussa un grognement et s'éclipsa. Irène laissa choir sa valise, prit le panier de son animal de compagnie entre ses mains et s'assit sur le tabouret réservé à la Répartition d'un air serein, sans se départir de son sourire.

Sherlock concentra son attention sur les deux étrangers que toute la salle semblait avoir oubliés. Toujours sur le pas de la porte, ils attendaient sans un mot. _Moldus, _pensa-t-il_. Lui semble avoir trente ans mais ses yeux reflètent une vieillesse irréelle, elle, en a quarante, et malgré les apparences, la peur l'habite. Ils ne viennent certainement pas d'ici. Ces vêtements sont presque anachroniques, c'est un peu comme s'ils venaient du futur_. Il secoua la tête. Pas de place pour des pensées irrationnelles. L'homme enfila des lunettes et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers Hudson, suivi de près par sa compagne. Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix enjouée, qui fit sursauter professeurs et élèves, tous perturbés par l'entrée d'Irène.

" Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! " Il serra chaleureusement la main de plusieurs professeurs ébahis.

" Vous devez sûrement être... commença Mrs Hudson.

- Oui oui parfaitement, regardez, c'est marqué noir sur blanc sur ce papier ! " S'exclama-t-il en sortant son papier psychique de sa poche de veste. Il avait absolument besoin de savoir ce qu'ils étaient sensés être et espérait de tout cœur qu'il pouvait compter au moins sur cette technologie là.

" C'est bien ça ! Dit Mrs Hudson avec chaleur. Chers élèves, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Mr Smith, accompagné de Donna son assistante ! Accueillez-les comme il se doit ! "

Les applaudissements des élèves retentirent bientôt et les deux nouveaux venus prirent place à la table. Sherlock leva un sourcil.

_Faux_. _-SH_

John baissa les yeux sur son parchemin qu'il avait posé sur la table, remarqua le message et cessa d'applaudir. Il se remettait doucement de l'apparition de la dénommée Adler, encore tout groggy et perturbé. Le message de Sherlock le sortit de sa torpeur. Ainsi donc, il avait raison de croire que les deux étrangers n'avaient rien de ce qu'ils prétendaient être.

_Qui sont-ils ? -JW_

_Je n'arrive pas à le déterminer. Mais ce papier est blanc. -SH_

_Pourtant j'ai bien vu des écritures s'afficher devant les yeux d'Hudson. C'est étrange. -JW_

_Il faut que nous nous retrouvions à la bibliothèque, si cette soirée se décide à se terminer, bien évidemment. -SH_

_Compris. Rendez-vous au pied des escaliers. Barrymore revient, c'est le moment de ranger nos parchemins. -JW_

Sherlock reposa sa plume. John ne mentait pas. Le major parcourait le sol dallé de sa mine renfrognée.

Tous les élèves s'appliquaient à l'appeler major. Il avait jadis été gradé et ne supportait pas sa nouvelle fonction, qu'il estimait honteuse. Ainsi, pour ne pas éveiller sa colère, tous préféraient le contenter en l'appelant ainsi. Il était donc le major Barrymore, et portait actuellement le Choixpeau vers Irène. Hudson se leva de nouveau tandis qu'Irène posait son chat au sol. Digne de sa fonction, elle s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce :

" Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau va tenter de vous envoyer dans une de nos maisons malgré votre position.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais bien le convaincre ", répondit Irène en croisant les jambes.

Barrymore posa le chapeau sur la tête de la jeune fille.

" Hum... Vous êtes un cas très intéressant Miss Adler, chuchota la voix grave du Choixpeau à l'oreille d'Irene.

- N'est-ce pas.

- Il n'est pas commun qu'un élève soit renvoyé d'une autre école de magie. Vous avez dû être très très désobéissante.

- J'aime vos tournures de phrases... Vous ne pourriez avoir plus raison. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ma vie, j'aimerais beaucoup être répartie dans une maison, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

- Je vois une intelligence hors du commun mais aussi un esprit manipulateur...

- Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- ... Votre magie est déjà très puissante. Je ne vois qu'une solution... SERDAIGLE ! "

La majorité des jeunes sorciers de la table des Serdaigle se levèrent en hurlant et en applaudissant de manière outrancière. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il croisa le regard de Mycroft. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils se comprenaient souvent sans avoir à parler. Il sentait l'appréhension dans le regard de son frère, mais il savait aussi que Mycroft connaissait mieux que lui les antécédents de la jeune fille. Après tout, n'était-il pas en parallèle de ses études embauché pour un 'petit emploi' au sein du Ministère de la Magie ? Il faudrait qu'il pense très vite à lui demander de quoi il s'en retournait. Irène confia ses bagages à Barrymore, le priant de les déposer à la tour de Serdaigle. Elle récolta du concierge un regard meurtrier, ce n'était pas son rôle mais celui des elfes de maison. Elle sembla ne pas s'en formaliser. Mycroft remplit son rôle de préfet et lui serra brièvement la main, en la gratifiant d'un sourire un peu trop mielleux pour être honnête aux yeux de Sherlock.

Leur directrice se leva une dernière fois, et déclara : " Je pense qu'après tous ses événements, vous méritez bien d'aller profiter de vos salles communes respectives. Je vous confie à vos préfets et vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! "

L'habituel brouhaha se fit entendre. Tous les élèves quittèrent leurs bancs d'un seul homme, les préfets tentant d'imposer leurs voix au dessus de la cacophonie ambiante, guidant les premières années vers leur nouveau logis. Alors que John tentait de s'éclipser discrètement du groupe des Poufsouffle, Greg lui prit le bras :

" John, où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Tu sais... Sherlock."

Greg soupira. Il avait l'habitude de voir son ami se ballader dans les couloirs hors des heures convenables, il avait fini par se résigner, à la condition qu'ils se fassent discrets. Il lui lâcha le bras et reprit son chemin. Anderson se retourna vers John et le gratifia d'un regard mauvais : " Vas-y Watson, va retrouver ton psychopathe, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir avant de le coincer dans un couloir pour lui lancer un Sectumsempra mérité. Surveille-le de près.

- La ferme, grogna John. Si tu touches à un de ses cheveux...

- Mais oui, tu le protégeras. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux. "

La colère de John commençait à monter. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre une seconde fois à Anderson, il préféra lui tourner le dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sherlock était déjà là, plongé dans un des nombreux parchemins qu'il conservait dans sa robe de sorcier. Lorsque le Serpentard leva les yeux, il fronça les sourcils :

" Un souci avec Anderson ?

Comment... " commença John, se reprenant vite, c'est vrai, c'était Sherlock. " Oui. Rien de grave. Il m'a juste énervé. Partons. "

En parcourant le chemin qui les séparaient de la bibliothèque, Sherlock l'informa de la vraie nature d'Irène Adler.

" Oh... Une demi-vélane, évidemment... Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

- Parce que tu es stupide. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, se reprit-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de son ami, beaucoup de gens le sont.

- Tu es vraiment le pire des indélicats, dit John dans un soupir. En tous les cas, ce n'est pas commun, les renvois d'élèves. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire.

Un des nombreux mystères qu'il nous faudra élucider " conclut Sherlock les yeux brillants d'excitation. Trois énigmes, c'était un peu comme Noël en avance pour l'apprenti détective.

Ils poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque, et, brandissant leurs baguettes, il déclenchèrent un "Lumos" de concert.

* * *

**6.**

Après avoir englouti un reste de festin dans les cuisines où l'adorable Mrs Hudson les avaient envoyés, le Docteur plongea ses lèvres dans un breuvage étrange que les créatures qui les entouraient appelaient le 'jus de citrouille'. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Donna quant à elle faisait les cent pas autour de la table, ses cheveux roux flamboyant à la lueur du feu de cheminée.

" Docteur c'est horrible qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Nous sommes des imposteurs, nous n'avons rien à faire ici, nous ne savons même pas ce que nous sommes supposés enseigner à tous ces élèves ?

- Calmez-vous Donna, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il doit bien y avoir une bibliothèque dans cette école, et sachez que les Seigneurs du Temps emmagasinent les informations dix fois plus rapidement que les humains. Il me suffira de potasser quelques livres et de vous transmettre les connaissances que j'aurais apprises. Asseyez-vous, mangez, tout ira bien. "

Elle suivit son conseil, se relaxant un peu.

" Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment différent, n'est-ce pas ?

- On dirait bien. C'est excitant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- ... Si, bien sûr que si. Tout ici m'a l'air fascinant. " En disant cela, elle se tourna vers les elfes de maison qui leur souriaient. " Ces créatures sont charmantes en tout cas. "

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle, portant deux robes de sorcier dans ses bras maigres. Donna se dépêcha de le débarrasser. L'elfe lui dit :

" Si Madame et Monsieur pouvaient accepter de mettre ces robes de sorciers...

- C'est bien aimable à vous mon cher" lui dit le Docteur en souriant. Il prit sa robe des mains de Donna et l'enfila. " Ma foi, je trouve ces nouveaux habits fort seyants

- Et moi donc ! Je trouve que ça fait ressortir mes yeux ! "

Ils se regardèrent en riant. Le Seigneur du Temps s'adressa à l'elfe :

" Dites-moi, pourriez-vous par hasard nous indiquer le chemin de la bibliothèque ?

- Bien sûr monsieur ! Couina l'elfe. Je vous y amène par les passages secrets, suivez-moi ! "


	4. Recherches et rencontre

**Me revoilà enfin ! Les inspirations de la nuit sont productives, voici donc un nouveau chapitre, pas scindé en deux parties cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y installe encore quelques bases, j'y laisse traîner quelques mystères, et au prochain, l'année commence pour de bon ! Merci de lire cette histoire, aussi brouillonne soit-elle.**

* * *

**7.**

Sherlock releva brutalement la tête, s'extirpant de la lecture des innombrables Gazettes du Sorcier étalées sur la table.

" John. Quelqu'un vient.

- Hmmquoi ? " Marmonna John à moitié endormi dans ses bras croisés. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils épluchaient de vieux journaux et le Poufsouffle sentait le poids du voyage et du festin peser sur lui. Il avait donc petit à petit abandonné parchemin couvert de notes et plume sur la table, laissant un Sherlock imperturbable le bercer au son des feuilles de journaux qu'on tourne et du crissement de la plume sur le papier. Il se frotta les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je te dis que quelqu'un vient, répéta Sherlock d'une voix irritée en éteignant sa baguette.

- _Nox_, l'imita John. Dans ce cas, pas de temps à perdre, cachons-nous derrière ce rayonnage. "

Il se glissèrent sans bruit entre les étagères. John eut le temps d'entrevoir la lumière d'une torche et l'ombre de deux personnes avancant à pas légers entre les allées.

John chuchota à son ami : " Ce sont eux n'est-ce pas ? L'homme d'ailleurs et sa compagne aux cheveux flamboyants ?

- Oui, il semblerait que ce mystère-là se résolve de lui-même. Suivons-les et écoutons ce qu'ils ont à nous révéler."

Le Docteur confia la torche à Donna, brandissant son tournevis devant lui :

" C'est incroyable, une telle quantité d'ouvrages sur des sujets qui me sont totalement inconnus, je peux à peine contenir mon excitation !

- Calmez-vous Docteur ! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce que nous avons à chercher, regardez par ici, que pensez-vous de cette... '_ Histoire de Poudlard_' ? C'est bien le nom de cette école, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfait ! Donnez-le moi et continuez à chercher d'autres informations qui pourraient nous être utiles.

- Bien chef ! " Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du bibliothécaire et entreprit de fouiller les tiroirs. Elle s'adressa au seigneur du temps.

" Voilà que mon emploi de secrétaire s'avère encore bien utile, je sais où farfouiller pour trouver des informations intéressantes, voyons voir... Des listes de fournitures vous semblent-elles relever de notre intérêt ? " En la parcourant des yeux, elle continua sans attendre la réponse " Docteur ? Docteur nous avons un problème. "

Il interrompit sa lecture en fronçant les sourcils :

" Un problème ?

- Hé bien, vous qui parliez de clichés d'humains dans nos livres d'images, il semble pourtant que ceux-ci s'appliquent dans ce monde. Les sorciers possèdent une baguette magique, nous non. Il me semble que nous ne duperons pas notre monde bien longtemps si nous n'avons même pas les outils pour enseigner cette matière inconnue. "

Du bout de son tournevis toujours allumé, le Docteur se gratta pensivement le menton.

" Voilà un problème en effet. Après avoir terminé _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, livre fort intéressant au passage, je suis tombé sur ce guide sur les boutiques de magie : on y parle d'un village nommé 'Pré-au-Lard' et d'un 'Chemin de Traverse' situé en plein milieu de Londres. Je suppose que les baguettes font partie des choses qu'on doit pouvoir y acquérir.

- Vous avez lu deux livres en moins de deux minutes ? Fut tout ce que Donna trouva à répondre. Ah, oui, pardon, les supers-pouvoirs de votre espèce, je m'étais déjà sortie ça de la tête. Parfait... Nous n'aurons qu'à dire à cette charmante directrice que nos bagages ont du retard et nous trouverons un moment pour nous rendre à ce... Comment dites-vous ? Chemin de Traverse.

- Inutile. "

Donna et le Docteur firent volte-face en même temps pour voir un jeune garçon brun et maigre à l'air arrogant suivi de près par ce qui devait être son ami, blond et plus apeuré émerger de la pénombre.

" Des élèves je présume ? En dehors de vos dortoirs à cette heure ? Vous ne voudriez pas que je vous enlève vos premiers points de l'année tout de même ? " C'était Donna qui avait haussé la voix. Le Docteur sourit, appréciant l'audace légendaire de sa compagne. Elle avait déjà retenu les règles de Mrs Hudson et pris un ton assez autoritaire pour qu'on la considère comme une professeur crédible. Le garçon brun esquissa un sourire en coin, et tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il déclara d'une voix parfaitement calme et moqueuse :

" Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer. Il me semble que deux moldus complétement ignorants du monde dans lequel ils ont pénétré ne peuvent pas grand-chose contre nous.

- Moldus ? Questionna Donna

- Ah ! J'ai lu ce terme quelque part. C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent les humains sans pouvoirs magiques, ce que nous sommes assurément. Enfin, sans pouvoirs magiques certes, humains, pas vraiment en ce qui me concerne, répondit le Docteur.

- Mais alors, qui êtes-vous ? " demanda le garçon blond d'une voix douce. " Sherlock, baisse cette baguette veux-tu ? Tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont rien de menaçant " Il leur tendit la main " John Watson, sang-mêlé, Poufsouffle, et le garçon désagréable au premier abord mais fantastique et épatant quand on le connaît, croyez-moi sur parole, c'est Sherlock Holmes. Un sorcier pur souche issu d'une des plus illustres, nobles et vieilles familles du monde magique. Il appartient à la maison Serpentard. "

Le Docteur lui tendit la main avec chaleur, et Donna lui sourit.

" Nous sommes enchantés, John Watson. Quant à nous, vous nous connaissez, je suis John Smith et voici mon assistante Donna, dit le Docteur en sortant son papier psychique pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

- Ça suffit, coupa Sherlock. Ce papier est blanc, vous trompez peut-être les autres, mais n'espérez pas me duper moi.

- Non mais dis-donc petit impertinent ! L'interpella Donna.

- Mais... Le Docteur sembla soudainement perdu. Pourquoi a-t-il marché pour les autres dans ce cas ?

- Encore une fois, reprit Sherlock, c'est sans doute parce que les autres sont trop idiots pour ne pas constater ce qui est évident.

- Et voilà donc toute la modestie dont il saura faire preuve, souffla John entre ses dents.

- Peu de gens restent insensibles au papier psychique. La preuve d'une intelligence remarquable ! Conclut le Seigneur du Temps avec animation, remettant le papier dans sa poche de costume. Parfait jeunes gens. Vous voulez la vérité, très bien. Je me nomme le Docteur, je suis un extra-terrestre de plus de 800 ans, j'appartiens à la race des Seigneurs du Temps, dont je suis le dernier représentant...

- ...et moi je suis sa compagne humaine, Donna, j'accompagne l'alien dans ses voyages à travers le temps et l'espace depuis quelques temps...

- ... je possède un vaisseau spatial qui s'est écrasé dans votre dimension et semble pour l'instant peu enclin à repartir...

- ... il ne sait jamais gérer cette satané machine...

- ... le papier psychique m'a défini un rôle qui apparemment va nous poser problème sans baguettes...

- ... en d'autres termes il nous a fichu dans un sacré pétrin...

- ... alors nous voilà, nous ne savons pas ce que nous faisons ici, nous sommes mis à nu et remis à vous, des garçons de... Quel âge avez-vous d'ailleurs ?

- Nous sommes tous les deux en troisième année, treize ans donc, dit John d'une voix calme. Voilà une histoire bien singulière en effet. Sherlock, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Cette fois-ci pas de doute, ils disent la vérité, aussi invraisemblable et illogique soit-elle. Je... Je dois partir. " dit-il d'une voix toujours dure et maîtrisée dans laquelle John sentit pointer un soupçon de panique. Voir Sherlock se troubler n'était jamais bon, et décidément, deux fois en une soirée, cela mit le Poufsouffle mal à l'aise. Ils entendirent un froissement de journaux, des parchemins se rouler, et soudain, la porte claqua, emportant l'éternelle écharpe bleue du jeune Serpentard dans son sillage.

John secoua la tête.

" Il faut l'excuser, il est loin d'être prêt à accepter de telles excentricités, telles que l'existence des aliens, d'autres dimensions et de vaisseaux spatiaux. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est le système solaire, imaginez donc !

Il sourit à cette pensée.

- En tout cas, toi, mon jeune ami, tu m'impressionnes. Rester de marbre face à toutes nos révélations, ne pas nous... je ne sais pas, nous mettre le feu ou nous transformer en crapauds, voilà qui est bien aimable de ta part, lui dit Donna.

- Oh je serais bien en peine de vous lancer des sorts aussi compliqués madame ! Ce serait plutôt le domaine de Sherlock. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Le plus urgent apparemment, c'est de vous trouver des baguettes, ce qui ne me semble pas aisé au vu de votre nature moldue particulière. Je suis pourtant sûr que le frère de Sherlock pourrait vous aider, il a des contacts au Ministère.. Hm.. J'en parlerai à Greg ", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Il se tourna vers le Docteur :

" Monsieur Smith ? Je préfère m'habituer à vous appeler comme ça, vous restez un futur professeur. Je vais vous dénicher les ouvrages qui vous seront utiles pour potasser le bestaire de créatures magiques ainsi que les sorts et enchantements de la première à la septième année. Une chance pour vous, mon père s'est pris jadis de passion pour la matière. Il possédait quantité de livres à la maison dont je connais encore les titres par cœur. Vous comprenez, il a toujours voulu devenir Auror, mais... " Il s'interrompit, la voix devenant plus hésitante. " Bref ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, je reviens ! "

" Ce garçon me sidère et ses réactions m'époustouflent totalement... " Dit le Docteur en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Il fit tourner son tournevis entre ses doigts. " En tout cas, nous avons vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur lui.

- A qui le dites-vous, une main secourable est toujours appréciable. " Donna s'assit également et tourna négligemment quelques pages de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ abandonnée sur la table. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre que déjà le dénommé Watson revenait vers eux, les bras chargés de livres. La pile, bientôt plus grande que lui tremblait dangereusement au rythme de ses pas.

Les ouvrages tombèrent en cascade sur la table. John énuméra quelques titres : " _Sorts et contresorts_ volumes 1 à 5, _La magie noire comment s'en protéger_, _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_... Voilà pour vous ! J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider davantage mais pour ce soir, je vous quitte également. Il s'est déroulé beaucoup trop d'événements étranges ce soir et même un esprit aussi ouvert que le mien fatigue de temps à autres.

- Merci de tout cœur John, déclara le Docteur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je pense que ton aide mérite amplement de faire gagner vingt points à ta maison. "

John rougit.

" Merci, monsieur. Je me retire dans mon dortoir. Bonne nuit, et bon courage ! "

John sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque. En consultant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus de deux heures passés. " Génial " dit-il pour lui-même, " J'avais bien besoin de ça pour la rentrée. ". Arrivé devant la bonne porte, il toqua le rythme devenu routinier sur celle-ci. Elle s'ouvrit doucement et John put enfin se ruer épuisé dans son dortoir. Son lit à baldaquin l'accueillit avec chaleur. Il s'effondra sur son matelas, prêt à fermer l'œil. Mais avant, il sortit son parchemin et écrivit simplement un _J'espère que tu as avancé dans tes recherches. Essaie de __dormir – JW _auquel son ami ne répondit pas. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond, sa plume toujours à la main et ne vit donc pas la réponse qui apparut quelques instants plus tard.

_Bonne nuit, John Watson. Fais de beaux rêves, tant que tu le peux encore... - JM_


End file.
